


All Tied Up

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione likes him all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Title:** All Tied Up  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Prompt:** Bondage  
 **Warnings:** explicit sexual situations, light bondage, au  
 **Length:** 530  
 **Summary:** Hermione likes him all tied up.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry Potter, everything belongsto JKR etc. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Hermione’s eyes raked over her lover’s naked body. Rabastan Lestrange was a fine specimen of a man; he had a well toned torso, long lean legs and a cock that filled her completely.

He was currently bound to the bed waiting for her to do as she pleased with him. Rabastan had never complained about her preferences in the bedroom, in fact he rather enjoyed it. He would sometimes suggest things to do, and help Hermione find her boundaries. So far they had found that she had an affinity for domination, bondage, and exhibitionism, but disliked practises such as breath and blood play.

Hermione climbed onto the bed, straddled him, and started rocking gently against his erection. She slowly lowered herself onto his chest and pressed her lips to his. She kissed her way down his body paying particular attention to his nipples, which she nibbled causing the man below her to gasp. When she reached the thatch of hair surrounding his manhood, she pulled slightly back and brought her lips to his member and kissed it.

Rabastan took a sharp intake of breath as Hermione’s tongue made contact with his cock. He felt her trace the rim of his head and lick the slit at the top. He felt his cock twitch and wanted her mouth to take the whole of him. A second later he felt the warmth of her mouth moving down his length. She started to suck and used a hand to pump the base.

Groaning sounds filled Hermione’s ears as she swirled her tongue around his shaft and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. She had never liked giving a man a blowjob before being with Rabastan as she had never got any enjoyment out of it, but hearing the feral noises and the profanities that spilled out of his mouth went straight to her core. She could feel her own juices starting to run down her thighs, and was becoming desperate for release.

“Hermione… please.” He panted.

She knew exactly what he wanted and doubled her efforts. Her tongue whirled faster until he came in her mouth.

All Rabastan wanted to do now was flip her over and pound into her, making her scream his name as he took her over the edge.  
Unfortunately, he was still tied to the bed and knew that he would not be free anytime soon. Hermione liked it when he was begging to touch her.

Kissing back up his body Hermione reached his lips once more. She gave them a lust filled kiss and moaned into his mouth. Her hands raked over his chest as she began to straddle him once again so she was ready and waiting for him to get hard again. It didn’t take long.

She positioned him at her entrance, and gently lowered herself so he was completely inside her. She groaned at being so full and took a minute before she started moving. Slowly at first, and then built the rhythm into she was riding him as fast as she could desperate for release. With a cry she came around him and milked his cock of everything she could.


End file.
